


Red Dreams

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn blacks out in Glee practice one day and winds up having vivid dreams wherein Will is 17, he and Will are best friends, and have been in love with each other for as long as he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was published originally back in November 2010, lol.

"Finn? Finn, are you okay? Oh god, I think he's out, uhm… Puck. Get his bag and follow me to the nurse." Puck grumbled, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Finn's things and trailed along.

"Whatever, let's just go," said Puck, still griping about it.

Will gave him a look that shut him up immediately. The rest of the club stood behind, murmuring to each other as Will carried Finn away.

Arriving at the nurse's office, Will lay Finn down on the bed there, sitting in the chair next to him as the nurse hovered over him and Puck put his bag on the ground.

Finn grumbled in his sleep, and Will breathed a sigh of relief, turning to face Puck. "Alright, you can go tell everyone he's alright and, I don't know, I guess you can all go home then, we'll just be done for the day."

Puck finally brightened. "Awesome. See you later, Mr. Schue."

Will rolled his eyes, turning back to look at Finn lying on the nurse's bed. _Damn Puck. Doesn't even care that his supposed 'best friend' is laying here._

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed and still nothing. Will was sitting, reading over a new _People_ magazine article about the latest Brad and Angelina gossip when he heard more grumbling coming from Finn.

Finn reached out a hand, searching out Will's and grasped it in his own. Will looked down in alarm at their joined hands, even more startled when Finn squeezed his hand, loosely at first then growing in intensity. A big goofy grin spread over Finn's face then and before Will even knew it, Finn was murmuring his name, that stupid smile still plastered on his face.

Will turned to look at the nurse. "Uhm… Are you sure he doesn't have a concussion or something?"

The nurse huddled over to them. "Mr. Hudson – I'd like you to tell me how many fingers I'm holding up, can you do that for me?"

Finn ignored her, continuing to stare at Will instead. Will gave him a stern look. "Finn. Focus."

But Finn did anything but that. When he tried to look at the fingers being held in front of his face, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, lids fluttering closed, as he fell back into unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard was Will's concerned voice. "Finn? Finn?"

Then blackness.

\--

"Finn? Finn! Look, I got an A on the Spanish test," said Will, beaming as he walked up to his best friend of thirteen years.

"Awesome, man! I got, like, a D…"

Will's face fell? "You what? I, uh, I thought I was really helping though…"

"Well you did. Last time I got a D minus, so…" Finn said, letting out a shaky laugh and Will just stared at him.

Finn spotted Santana Lopez coming down the hallway and groaned, knowing just what was coming.

"Hey, Will," said Santana as she pressed herself right up against Will's body, making him blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Uh, hey, Santana…"

She grinned in satisfaction – man, she knew just the effect she had on guys. "So, Will, you want to go out sometime? I'm free Saturday."

"I, uhm, I'm actually busy this weekend, so."

"Doing what?" she demanded, standing back to really look at him.

"I've got a date. With… with Quinn."

Santana's mouth fell open as she stared at him. " _Quinn_?" she repeated incredulously. "Stupid bitch never even told me."

Finn finally came to his rescue – well, sort of. "Well, you know, it's not a big deal, really. They're only going out for pizza, so it's not even anything serious. Right, Will? Pizza isn't serious, so, uhm…" he said, trailing off when Santana turned to glare at him.

"Shut it, Frankenteen. I don't care how 'serious' it is or not. It's the principle of the matter. We've been friends since I can remember and the stupid bitch of a slut didn't even tell me, even though she _knows_ I've liked Will for, like, ever. Ever since he came back to school this year looking all hot and stuff."

Finn's brows creased in confusion. "Wait… if she's your best friend then why are you calling her a bitch and slut or whatever?"

"Because, you idiot, that's just how we work. Leave it alone."

"Well, you know, she asked him out, by the way. Just so you know, or whatever."

Santana's mouth dropped open, and taking one last look at a shamed Will, let out a scream of frustration before storming away.

Finn smiled to himself. Success! He would have to do an evil plan laugh later on when he was alone.

"Uhm, what just happened here?"

Finn shrugged, feigning innocence as they turned to go to class. "No idea."

One girl down, only about a million to go…

\--

"You really need to stop rapping, Will," said Rachel as they walked down the hall hand in hand only three weeks later.

Finn grimaced. One date and they were already going out? Man…

"Why?" said Will, taken aback by her tone. Though he really shouldn't be – Rachel was like that all the time.

"Because, Will, it's bad for my image," Rachel said matter-of-factly. "I can't just go around having a boyfriend who does nothing but _rap_ all the time. I mean, who do you think you are, anyways – Ludacris? Or that… what's his name, Puff Daddy guy? Can't you learn some show tunes for once, Will?"

Will snatched his hand out from her death grip. "Okay, first – his name is _P. Diddy_ now, Rachel, he hasn't been known by Puff Daddy for about a million years. And second? I am NOT your boyfriend! It was only one date, and a bad one at that. So stop STALKING me already! It's just plain creepy, just so you know," he said, fuming as he walked away, leaving her standing there.

Rachel looked around frantically at the other students who had stopped what they were doing to see Will's blow-up at her. Finn could see her eyes start to tear up, and before he knew it, he was standing there alone as she ran away crying with her hands covering her face.

Finn smiled to himself, walking on his way to his next class.

He hadn't even had to try this time!

SCORE!

\--

Finn found him in their World History classroom with his head on the desk. The only thing Finn could see of it were the curls of his hair.

"Uh, hey…"

Will groaned. "Hi…" he said, talking to the desk.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Will turned his head to look at Finn. "I think I hate girls," he said with a laugh.

Finn was taken aback. "You what?"

Sighing, Will lifted his head and rested it in the palm of his hand. "I don't know, I just… You know how Santana asked me out a couple weeks ago?"

_Totally…_

"Well, I mean, I think the only reason I'm getting all these girls now is because I've apparently changed over the summer, or something." He looked down at himself in confusion. "Do _you_ think I look different?"

"Uhm… maybe?"

"Well supposedly all these girls think I'm hot now, I guess."

_I've always thought you were hot, Will. I mean, hell, that's why I've basically been in love with you forever… Not to mention you've got killer abs now, can sing like a madman, and you're basically awesome like no one else…_

Will could've sworn his heart stopped right then. "…What did you just say?"

Finn's eyes opened wide to stare at him. "Uhm, what?"

"Did, uh, did you just say…?"

"Oh… god…"

Before he even knew what was happening, Finn was running out of the classroom with Will yelling his name after him and ditching the rest of his classes for the day.

\--

Will rang the doorbell, pacing on the front step as he waited for someone to answer.

Carole finally opened the door, a sunny smile on her face when she saw him. "Oh, hey, Will. How've you been, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, sweetie."

Will frowned, grimacing. "Yeah, well, Finn and I, erm… Listen, is he home? I really need to talk to him."

"Oh, sure, he's in his room, you can just go on up," she said, giving him a reluctant grin.

"Thanks."

Will walked up, taking the stairs two at a time. Finn's door was already wide open as he lay on his stomach on the bed, listening to his iPod – Will could clearly hear the music blasting out of the small speakers. He really needed a new bed, thought Will – really, this bed should be for a five year-old child, not someone like Finn, this big, tall teenager.

Will slammed the door behind him, effectively making Finn nearly jump out of his skin and the ear buds to fall out. "Hey. You know, if might be nice to call your _best friend_ back once in a while. Maybe talk to him at school sometime? Yeah, that might be good to do sometimes…"

Finn frowned at him. "Whaddya want, Will?"

"What do I want? Seriously? I'm your best friend, Finn, and you haven't even talked to me in _three weeks_. Three fucking weeks. What kind of friendship is that?"

"Just go away, Will. I'm embarrassed enough as it is without you basically trying to torture me here."

Will sat on the corner of Finn's bed. "What the hell would you be embarrassed about?"

Finn gaped at him. "Really? You're really asking why I'm embarrassed, of all things? God, Will, I thought you were smart, isn't that why you were teaching me all that Spanish shit? How 'bout the part where I told you I've been in love with you for, like, ever, how about that? Don't you know that I didn't really want you to hear that part? I mean, I didn't even know I was saying that shit out loud, for god's sake."

To Finn's utter surprise, he saw Will start to smile, looking at the place where his fingers were toying with a part of Finn's bed spread. "I never actually went out with any of them, you know." Will chanced a look at Finn and, seeing a blank look plastered on his face, continued, elaborating. "Santana, Rachel, Quinn… all of them. I paid them to do those things in front of you, so that maybe it might make you finally do something. Pathetic, I know. Paying some girls to flirt with me, just so I could see you jealous."

"But… why would you wanna see me jealous?"

Will let out a laugh, smiling. "Because I like seeing you jealous. It's cute, and hot in a way, too, just like everything else about you."

"Cute _and_ hot?" said Finn, sitting up in bed finally, and leaning closer to Will. "You think things about me are cute and hot, huh?"

_Stupid big goofy grin._

Will raised an eyebrow at him. "Everything." Seeing Finn start to smirk, Will let out a laugh, smiling still. "And humble, too, apparently."

"Is that supposed to be, like, sarcasm or whatever?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up already," said Will with a laugh, and leaned in to kiss Finn, pushing him down on the bed and onto his back. Finn moaned into Will's mouth happily – _finally!_ thought Finn as he snaked his hands under Will's shirt and ran them up his sides, making Will shiver. Will broke away, panting. "I love you, Finn. Love you…" he murmured, leaning down to place kisses all along Finn's neck.

"I love you, too, Will… Will… _Will…_ "

\--

" _Will_..."

"Finn? Finn, wake up."

Finn's head felt heavy as he rolled it to the side to look at Will, eyes finally opening. "Wi-Mr. Schue. You're still here."

"Of course I am. You were out for almost half an hour, I had to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah. I'm alright," said Finn, frowning.

Stupid dream.

_He's your teacher, Finn. Not only that, but it's illegal, too._

"Finn? You okay?"

Finn looked around the room but didn't see the nurse anywhere around. "Fine. Good dream. Didn't wanna wake up, is all."

Will coughed. "You, uhm, you were talking in your sleep."

Finn felt all the color drain from his face. "Oh. I… didn't say anything, uh, bad, did I?" he asked as he sat up in bed.

"No," said Will, a little too quickly. "You did… _mention_ my name a few times, however."

Finn wouldn't meet his eyes. "Right. Sorry 'bout that. Dunno why I did that…" he said, laughing it off.

"Finn? I… I need to ask you something and I want you to be really honest with me." Finn stared at him as he waited for him to continue. "Do you have… _feelings_ for me?"

Finn's face flushed slightly and that was all the answer Will needed.

"Right, well… You know that nothing can ever happen between us. I'm your teacher, Finn, and even if I did reciprocate in any way, nothing could ever happen. It's just way too inappropriate."

"Why's it inappropriate? Just because we're both dudes? Mr. Schue, I don't _care_. I mean, sure, Kurt might be kinda pissed or whatever, but he'll get over it… eventually."

Will scratched his forehead, getting frustrated. "It's not only that, Finn. I'm almost twice your age and it would never work, and… and I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you. Besides, it's only a crush. Just like Kurt will eventually get over you, you'll get over me as well."

_I doubt that…_

"I know how much it can hurt to feel something for someone who doesn't feel the same but… I'm sorry, Finn."

Will stood from his chair, taking one last look at Finn still sitting on the bed, and went to get the nurse to tell her that Finn had woken up.

\--

Will Schuester was a fucking tease.

He was always wearing those tight T-shirts and tight jeans during Glee practice, always rapping – Eminem, Chris Brown, Nelly, all of which Finn found surprisingly hot. And then there was what happened the next week when Will was bending over to pick up his sheet music that had fallen off the piano and floated to the ground and his shirt had rode up just the smallest bit.

Finn almost stopped breathing right there.

It was a tattoo.

A fucking _tattoo_.

_Oh my god…_

Finn ran out of practice right in the middle of P!nk's "Raise Your Glass" to go and find a bathroom.

\--

Finn rang the doorbell, once, twice, three times, and getting impatient, decided that pounding on the door until Will answered the fucking thing might just be the better option.

Will finally opened the door, confusion written all over his face as he stood there in nothing but pajama pants as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Finn. What're you doing he-"

Finn grabbed him by the waist and pulled him flush against his body, effectively shutting him up as he meshed their lips together. Will responded almost immediately, sinking into it and moaning. Will turned them around, using his foot to shut the door behind him and slamming Finn up against the nearest wall. Will broke off, both of them gasping for air as he rested his forehead against the wall.

"We… nothing can happen, Finn. You know that," he said as he turned to instead rest his back on the wall.

Finn trapped him between him and the wall as he set an arm one each side of Will. "How 'bout just tonight? Please." A kiss. " _Please_."

Before he knew it, Will was leaning up to search out Finn's lips again and groaning at the taste of Finn mixing with him. "You're very persuasive, Finn…" he murmured when they parted.

"Mmm…" said Finn in agreement, "Will…"

Will started kissing all over, small pecks on the sides of Finn's mouth, going for his neck, jaw, and finally returning to his lips. "Say it again…"

" _Will._ "

"Again."

" _Willll…_ "

Will grunted, kissing even more fiercely and running his hands up and down Finn's sides, settling on his hips. 'This can only happen once, Finn. Once."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," replied Finn, going in to kiss Will again but a hand on the chest stopped him.

"Finn. I'm serious here. This can't happen again."

"Yeah. Got it."

Will looked at him for a moment, and walked out of the entryway, leaving Finn behind.

"Uh… where're you going?" Finn called after him.

No answer.

"…Mr. Schue?"

Finn followed after, looking in the kitchen, living room, and finally finding Will laying on his bed, almost fully naked.

Finn's eyes roamed Will's body, as he walked slowly toward the bed, before pouncing on him and kissing him hard.

Will moaned.

Finn plopped down on the bed, as he and Will panted to catch their breath.

"Hey, so uhm, when'd you get that tattoo then?"

Will glanced at him. "When I was eighteen actually. Bryan Ryan dared me that I wouldn't go through with it. We had a bet so when I actually got it done he owed me a hundred bucks." Will smiled, staring down at his hands. "Probably the best hundred dollars I've ever made."

"Can I see it again? I mean I never really got that good of a look at it in Glee, so…"

Will's head shot over to look at him. "You saw it in Glee? When was that?"

"Uhm… you were bending over to get your bag and I only caught a glimpse of it. Can I see it though?"

"Oh, uhm, sure," said Will, sitting up in bed and bending forward to let Finn get a better look. Finn ran his fingers over it, making Will shiver under his touch.

"So why'd you get a tiger then?"

Will rolled his eyes. "He always teased me by calling me 'Tiger'. 'Hey there, Tiger.' 'What's wrong, Tiger?' It bugged the hell out of me, and he knew how much I hated it, so he basically tortured me by making me get it marked permanently on my body."

"Well hey, it looks pretty freaking sweet anyway."

"Thanks," said Will with a laugh, and was about to lean back against the headboard when he felt Finn's hands and lips grasping over his back, making Will tremble.

"Fi-Finn… we – we need to stop. We can't do this again…" said Will with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself from moaning anymore.

"You only said one night, not just one time. Well this is still one night, so…"

"Technicality," said Will, grunting as Finn's hands trailed down his back and grasped his ass. "You're insatiable. Sex, sex, sex…"

"Come on, Will. You were seventeen once, too," said Finn, kissing Will's shoulder and probing his entrance in anticipation.

Will gasped, breathing coming out in short intakes. "Fine. You win. Just fucking get on with it already."

Finn smirked, leaning over to kiss him again.

\--

Will stared at the freezer, trying to choose an ice cream flavor. It was hard to pick – he liked ice cream. It was better than slushies anyway. Finally settling on Ben n Jerry's Cake Batter, Will dropped it into his basket, moving onto the dairy section of the supermarket. He was just closing the door to the large selection of milk when he bumped into someone, sending both of them to the floor and their things flying. Will scrambled to pick everything up, apologizing profusely. "God, I'm so sorry. Here, here's your stuff, sorry about that," he said, putting everything back in their own baskets and handing it to the other person, who was shaking his head from the impact. "Sorry about tha-" Will started, stopping short when he caught a look of just who it was he had run into. "Finn."

"Uh, hey Mr. Schue…" said Finn, scratching his head and wincing upon feeling the spot where his head had hit the floor.

Will shuffled over to him. "Oh god, are you okay? I'm so sorry, Finn, I didn't see anyone-"

"I'll be fine. Thick skull and everything." Finn grinned, finally getting a good look at the man. "It's nice to see you, Mr. Schue."

Will cracked a smile back at him. "You can call me Will, Finn. You're not my student anymore."

"Right. That's right, I'm not. Will then."

They each grabbed their respective baskets, standing. Will looking at Finn, drinking all of him in. "You look good. Six years, wow…"

Finn looked at him sharply. "Hey. You wanna go to dinner or something?"

Will didn't even have to spare it a second thought. "Yeah. I think I'd like that, actually."

They fell into step together and before he even knew what was happening Finn was taking his hand out of his jacket pocket and grabbing Will's hand in his own. And much to his surprise, Will couldn't have been happier.

_Fin!_


End file.
